Where Were You, When They Took Over the Planet?
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Chaotic Crisis, wasn't a dream but a warning. If only others had taken it seriously. Five lives are forever changed, and are destined to intersect. When the world is fighting monsters, an invasion and chaos what is there to win? Love is War, War is death, life is fragile, time is short, and revolution is a fire. Does anyone really win in the midst of war?


_**Where Were You, When They Took Over the Planet?**_

The Day We Lost our God Given Freedom, to THEM!

 _Chaotic TV Series FanFiction  
Disclaimer I don not own any of the characters or places in Chaotic.  
However I do own Gloryian [Glo-ryian/Gl-Orion] (Also is the Narrator in the current chapter) and her family and friends.  
Stories and incidents noted in the opening narration are used for impact of significance to the character, however they are real livid events from real people I had previously gotten the permission to use. Though they are used for the narration, they are real stories (I'm talking about the witnessing or certain events in human history).  
Also pay close attention in this chapter to each of the motivation for the characters, this will be a significant plot point for each character and thus the reason for the separate pov's, they don't all have one familiar motivations but their own. It's what is going to drive them each into a pivotal moment for their characters as we go one, bring them together etc. But you'll have to read to find out how._

This Fic from beginning to most chapters Is M, I don't want any kiddies here reading this k. It's time for bed, no kids reading this please. This story has some to mild profanities (this chapter possibly one of the worsts). While it also contains heavy sexual situations, rape, adulterous situations enacted by certain characters. There are also scenes of characters being forced to commit such heinous acts, and also arranged marriages. This story is heavily full of adult themes with a large body count (deaths). Some of your favorite characters are in constant peril. I made this pretty close to reality in the sense that even your favorite characters wont make it out of this story unscathed. So just a heads up, and You've been warned.

 _Also this story was intended to be posted in early November not long after I had the dream that inspired this. But if you are familiar with the episode Chaotic Crisis Sarah is taken to Paris in a sense or as she puts it gets a trip to Paris. Now my dream which this story is inspired by and the events in this story will show a war torn, crumpled terrorized Paris. I halted on posting this story originally after the attacks on Paris, I decided to refrain from posting this story for a while in respect to those who lost their lives and or lost a loved ones to the terrorists in Paris. In fact I'm planning when I make my drawn cover to incorporate behind Sarah the now famous Poster for Paris after the attacks._

 _Also I'm dedicating this story to those families, loved ones and people affected by all recent attacks._

 _Summary:  
_

 _Where were you, when they took over the planet?_

 _"We just stood by and watched"_

 _Years ago a Chaotic player known as Kaz had a dream, a foreboding dream that haunted his days and cursed his nights. An endless dream in which his creative science project failed to win the grade. Was the mechanism of bringing the Chaotic war of Perim close to home as the battlefront like a bad movie came to the soils of earth. Chaotic was attacked and Earth followed soon after. His friends betrayed him, and his teacher he had hoped to impress had framed him for the event. Finally his friends believed him, but at his life did he stop the war from consuming earth. On his life did he save the planet._

 _It seemed so simple even the dreams that followed all similar with three main parts, Chaotic attacked and earth invaded, Mr. McGutter like a rat betrays his own race for riches, and his town became a horror zone. Though these dreams occasionally include Kaz, and or one or all his friends dying. Nothing was the same or set in stone in any of the dreams._

 _He never thought much of them as the years past, as nothing occurred. Though his eyes were always watching, careful and ready. There was never a reason to be suspicious of his foreboding dream becoming a reality. Still he remained ever ready for the possible._

 _Glory was not someone fond of card games or much into video games. She was always for her books and the here-and-now. Though school took her longer than others she finally found a path she could enjoy and see a bright future for herself. Always throwing caution to the wind on stories of impending societal doom, like her father enjoying tales of dystopian futures the world was likely possible to find. Nothing even her stories could prepare her for what was to come._

 _As for Sarah, Peyton, and Tom. No one could say they took Kaz's dream seriously, but fate made sure they never forgot it. Even as they began their own college adventures, something in them always looked over their shoulders waiting, waiting for the possible beginning to the end of everything they know. Nothing could have prepared them for what was to come._

 _Separated, in the midst of frenzy the four amigos find themselves lost in their own worlds in the midst of a societal land grab. The world is changing neither for the better or worst. People are dying, are missing. And where the heck is Sarah?_

 _Never would the four have thought they'd regret ever joining and playing the game Chaotic, until the day the world fell._

 _Worst of all they each gather around the broadcast as the world announces their alone in their efforts to stay alive. No one is coming to save them. They will have to save themselves._

 _In midst of a war zone and onwards battle between tribes, man, and humanity nothing is as it seems. People are caught in the crossfire and five unsuspecting lives are thrown in the middle of the turmoil as they find out just what being caught in war as a civilian means. Follow the five young adults as their lives cross, intersect and join the efforts to save their world from being torn apart and stopping a reignited war for good.  
Five lives are changed forever._

 _This is war, and Earth is the battlegrounds._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Where Were You, When the Sky Fell?**_

 ** _Song Theme: Lothlorien- Lord of the Rings  
(Bet you thought I was going to say Skyfall, that comes later)_**

 _Where were you?  
That's something people always ask, it's something people certainly remember._

 _People throughout history have been asked those simple three words throughout their life. Sometimes by scientists, documentarians, historians, random strangers, family members and even the most curious of children.  
Where were you when the unsinkable sunk?_

 _Where were you when the Hindenburg burst?_

 _Where were you when the Stock Market Crashed?_

 _In my lifetime, I even have had the rare opportunity to ask certain few in my life some very similar questions._

 _Where were you when Pearl Harbor was hit? And the bombs of Hiroshima dropped?_

 _I know for certain my grandfather was on a ship from Pearl Harbor heading home, his day of leave the night before the horrendous attack. My grandfather a famed pilot of the US Air Force during the war was on a vessel over a day's ride from island heading home to the states when the bombings came and friends were killed._

 _Where were you when President Kennedy and Martin Luther King were shot?_

 _Where were you when Man landed on the moon?_

 _My father was at home with his family, dreaming about the day he'd be a baseball star while playing with his baseball card collection. Probably the only card collecting data I can easily understand. While my mother, lay in bed nearly dying from her asthma, while everyone around her even the doctors dropped their focus on her young dying body to watch the historic feet for mankind. And boy did she let everyone know exactly the kind of grudge she held for people around her on that very day. Especially since their carelessness ended her in the hospital for more days than would have been necessary and nearly ended her life._

 _Where were you when the Wall fell?_

 _Where were you when the Columbine cried?_

 _Where were you when the towers fell? Where were you on 9/11?_

 _I can remember this one for myself._

 _I remember, I remember it clearly almost like the remnants I'm left in today. The nightmare was ever more real as it is now. As real and serious as the event 'That Day' is on my mind._

 _The stillness of an early morning across the opposite coast was ever more apparent. I remember my parents crying, my mother in tears silently waking me and directing me to their room. I remember being alone as I saw the one tower with smoldering flames from the side, I was barely nine when it happened. I was in the room, their bedroom alone in the dark. Unsure why at first the news was full of people full of dread and distress. My first instinct was to turn on Arthur; I can't remember if it was too early for him or not. But part of me was frozen still unable to do so, even if I wanted to. I could feel the chill, the insecurity the nation was under, the fright and confusion. I felt the loss of innocence that day.  
I remember it, and can admit it all, where I was, what I was feeling, and most of all while my parents were somewhere else checking on me occasionally I sat alone in a dark room, watching devastation like a nightmare for all to watch. I remember this; I remember the sickening feeling of watching the dead._

 _My parents weren't like most of my friends parents were, they didn't hide things from me, and as they call it "they didn't lie." Sure they didn't ruin Santa or those things to soon, but they always answered things truthfully in the best way they could while upholding the innocence. They weren't afraid to tell me about how babies were made from the time I can remember, no stories of storks were in my life,_ _death was never a mystery and the news was never hidden even as a toddler._

 _I guess that's why they trusted me that day alone in the dark room, by myself with the images of hell playing on their TV screen. Why a nine year old girl could watch people jumping from the buildings, choosing the act of committing suicide rather than wait to be trapped and most likely killed in a building no one foresaw would collapse. And like Titanic's fall to the depths below. I could feel death clinging to the air like he was out to take us all._

 _I watched it unfold like so many of us, and never forgot it. Who honestly could?_

 _Like the rest of the nation days than years came to pass and the question remained, where were you when America was attacked? The Towers hit? The Pentagon entombed? A field in flames? Where were you on 9/11?_

 _Maybe the chill was the impact, but I can remember far more than just that infamous day._

 _I remember Katrina, I was in Canada when she struck, traveling with my best friend and parents trying out a new hotel in Whistler when we watched its fury live on the news cast from the early storm, the looting and insanity, to the final horrific devastation._

 _I can answer where I was when the nation made history and elected Obama for president. I remember even lesser grand events like where I was when Avatar hit theaters, changing movie experience forever. I remember where I was when the last Harry Potter films were released, but that also correlated with my boyfriend forgetting our date, only to invite me along with his friends and not even sit by me during it, even though we all took up a row! Not that I'm complaining or anything._

 _I remember where I was when Marvel made history with their combined story attempt at Avengers and succeeded past expectations._

 _And I can certainly remember when my uncle made sure the family knew where we were when Mars Curiosity Rover launched and landed on Mars successfully, claiming it to be one of man's most historical feats of our generation, if only he knew how right he was and that it may as well be one of our last._

 _And I can remember where I was when I heard of all the mass shootings at movie theaters, only because I was a theater employee myself most of those days working at my very theater when the news broke of other theaters thrown into devastation._

 _These questions exist because their significant to our lives, learning about them and learning from them helps us grow as the human race. Even when it's as personal as to when you met 'the One'? When one I mean you yourself was born? It all matters in its own small way this question is significant to the future. In this amazingly enormous universe of ours, it's all somehow important not just a grain of sand, but another tree growing in the forest._

 _I didn't think much of this question myself. Sure I knew it was important especially when it came to remembering something as significant as 9/11. I knew holding the memory of where my family members were at significant points in history to also be something to contain in the pages of time for generations of my family yet to come._

 _Cause I know, I can never forget where I was for 'the event' for 'That Day' the infamous one we're all here to talk about._

 _Now, after 'That Day,' I know that question, well it's more significant than ever before. This question will define 'That Day,' forever in time. And we are the historians to write it down in the pages of time. For we are the stories, we are the survivors, we are the slaves, we are the rebels, the losers, the audience, the critics, and we are the observers. We are the writers of our own stories, and we as a people have made history by a day that will live in darkest infamy. The day our imperfect cloud nine the world lived on fell from the heavens. The day the sky fell, like a fallen angel to hell._

 _There is one thing I'm aware of, something we all should be aware of about 'That Day.' Before any of us document what happened to each of us around the world. We need to make it clear because we aren't the ones that our stories will matter to. We need to consider, what I'm about to say. We need to concern ourselves with the futures after we part._

 _What are we going to tell generations after us?_

 _What do we have to say for what has become of our land, our home, our planet, our God given Freedoms?  
What will we say to what we let happen?  
Why didn't we stand together, and stop it from ending like this?  
Why did we let it end our world as we knew it?_

 _Years from now, they're going to ask us: where were you when they took over the planet?_

 _I know my answer. I'll tell them we just stood by and watched… we let them take over our planet!_

 _I'd like to say that's how it began. Our world being filled with demons, monsters, and creatures alike. Things of legends, myths, religions and stories. But that is far from how it began._

 _No what came to happen didn't begin with me, or anyone we'd expect. Well unless one has been active in what had been occurring in the news prior to the day our lives spent their final hours._

 _Sometimes, even the best intentions are used for the wrong reasons._

 _If only earth had been given its fighting chance._

 _Maybe we'd have won.  
Maybe they'd still be alive._

 _I have a question for you; and I'm curious as to what you'll say._

 _Where were you when the earth stood still?_

 _00000000000_

 _Kaz_

Where was I when they earth stood still?

If only it was that simple. If only things could have remained simple as they were, troublesome but simple all the same.

I wasn't where I'd expected to be, nor would I be. It was a dream, a dream I had long ago that brought this all to the forefront of reality.

The way things turned out and I mean really turned out. I blame myself.

Because of me the world was and is doomed. It is at fault, my dismissed ambitions in high school was the cause of so much pain for my-all people.

I'm the reason the world is damned.

Who cares where I was when I heard, who I was with, what I was doing or freaking happened before I came to. Cause you know what, I always thought I was ready, ready for the tiniest possibility that this would happen.

I spent all these years trying to get ready for this possibility, to strengthen the chances, went by hunches making sure I never once saw signs that this would come to be. But it wasn't enough, none of it was enough.

I stand alone on the once look-out-lane of my once home town. Now turned like the biblical tale to dust. And I mustn't look back; I need to keep moving on.

00000000

 _Tom_

Where was I when the world fell?

I don't think I can even say. I was too far from home, and yet it did not stop me from attempting to make it there. I guess there was no viable excuse for not having listened to my best friend years ago.

If only I had taken his dream more serious as it should have been. God knows he was detailed but never that detailed after waking from his dreams. He always would miss a plot here and there, there'd be large gaps in things he couldn't remember, and things were often times fuzzy. Only bits and pieces of the most exciting parts could he ever remember. I honestly should have known, this one-it was different.

I should know better, being religious myself I should understand that God gives certain people warnings to prepare them, to set their mind for something to come in order to give them the time so they can better cope. I probably should know this better than anyone. I remember the dream I had where I was on the boat with my dad before his inevitable passing.

It started with the broadcast interrupting the radio in the lobby and the screen that had been playing The View, when it fizzled out with a startled zap, the news and I didn't know whose came on without the quick intro that usually occurred after some mass panic. No it was different, this was chaotic.  
No I can't say I saw my hometown as one of the epicenters, but I heard news of it on the radio, along with talks of Paris and various places around the world. Even fucking Alaska had something going on. And nothing but bad weather and daring rescues happens in Alaska. No disrespect it's just, well you get my drift. The closest thing Alaska ever had to facing a threat was missiles from Russia, but that wasn't a likely-well I mean it didn't seem that likely since the Cold War.

Finally when I came to everything changed…

Where was when the invasion happened? Well I was nowhere important, yet I was somewhere.

Fuck it; you came for the truth didn't you? Let me lay it simply, I was nowhere fucking important. Actually, I was down on my luck, suffering the onslaught of a headache thanks to a night of drinking and parties that came with Halloween. Riding my bike down from partying in Whistler with the UBC Greek houses a friend of mine had connections with. I was ready to travel down the coast, before dipping my hand in job searching around San Francisco cause I freaking decided a change of venue and life on the coast would be fun to be given a try. Besides I wanted to find out about some of my family's history in the city. I was just checking out of the Shilo Inn somewhere between Whistler and Vancouver, somehow having managed to get there half-drunk after the wild night I had. When the news broke out, then my scanner blinked, I came to and I tried to ride my bike fast as the wind would carry me home. Hoping to save my family, and furthermore Kaz. Part of me knew, he would return home to do just as his dream had seen.

Only problem, fuck those people who just clutter the streets when the world is in panic. But the freaking passes east were blocked. Because of you dicks I had to drive down south towards Washington. Because of you my journey became that much more difficult.

Fuck it!

I have to make it home.

000000000

 _Peyton_

Where was I when Bethlehem fell like the poem?

I was on the LA beach surrounded by hot babes that's what. I mean once I came to, things of course were far from cool. But that came later; still the news hit me first. So course I knew to an extant what happened, duh.

So any who, I was just lounging, chillin on the beach doing what celebrities do best flaunt their sweet bodes for the ladies. It might have made it easier that with my rock career I still had girls flirting with me; at least I think ones not familiar with Chaotic. I say that with the best respect. Cause I try avoiding girls in Chaotic, well since Lulu my long time girl had ultimately flat out dumped me and made a riot about me dating someone else later on, who happened to be another chaotic player. And boy did she make the scene. It was enough that I've been mocked because of it, of course Klay like an Elephant refuses to forget it and reminds others all the time, but it was enough to dub her "Loka Lulu." What can I say girls fight over me; yep it's just the cost of wellbeing of fame you know.

Of course I fall for the crazies, chic's dig me, and I dig the ones with a little bit of crazies in the brain. But let me tell you never again. At least on earth, even if she was around my rock career, well tabloids were tabloids she couldn't believe everything she heard, girls flocked me anyways. So it was all the more reason to know just to stay on earth while dating rather than Chaotic flings ever again. Where was I going with this again, oh yeah That Day!

Well you know I was chillin; catching the rays, flirting with a few babes I might catch looking. They were probably doing double takes like "Whaa-is that really him" yep living the life.

You see unlike my fellow band mates, I was off the beach before someone could say "the big kahuna," the moment that news broke on everyone's phones, starting with a mass panic from people on the beach hearing the news, others noticing the alarms that usually come with tsunami warnings or amber alerts all ringing like fire alarms till we checked. And what do you know but they say to either get out of the city or stay home lock doors. Yeah like that's going to work after what I came to see playing on the TV screen of a bar near the beach. To hell I'm staying in my home locked up. Like any well enough brave chaotic player, I should know better.  
I did not care who whined and pouted, witnessing the news only confirmed the mass panic I had found other frantic beach dwellers grabbing their children from the water as if there was a shark in the distance stalking its prey and plaguing the beach with disease. That is before I came too. And when I say came to, I mean my scanner went off and I had the chance to gain my Chaotic memories back.

Probably unlike my comrade's, I had the first instinct to contact the others, hoping even if it was a long shot that they would answer and were alright.

If only life like luck decided to be a lady and give me the chance.

Course she didn't. When had she ever, besides in the games I mean.

Trust me; again I learned that the hard way after suffering from the hands of my Copper haired sunshine, luck gives no leeway to a man. She definitely doesn't hand one her luck anytime soon.

Anyways, last I spoke to Tom he was heading down the coast. Sarah was studying Law at Princeton, but was taking a personal leave for some family thing and thus was somewhere in Washington DC. While Kaz...

Kaz was more secretive about where he was going when he wasn't searching for a job. Something told me that he'd be back home. But part of me knew he might already be somewhere else.

Mentally I beat myself for not having a contingency plan if anything went wrong having a base of sorts we all could meet should something ever go horribly wrong like this. God knows it would solve this very problem of uncertainty. And how I hate uncertainties, well like this, not knowing where those you love and care for are, is the worst feeling you can ever experience. Our contingency, well that place had always been Chaotic but now where was our safe haven?

I know without trying Chaotic would be closed; I could not just port myself there, and why would I after what I'd seen. There was no Chaotic to return to, only a royal mass and string of destruction.

Regardless of that, I knew one thing for certain; greater than anything I could do for myself. I knew what was most important.

I have to find the gang.

0000000000

 _Sarah_

Where was I when earth faced its finest hour?

Nowhere, but somewhere I guess.

I honestly don't even know.

I wasn't home like I should be, or I was, but not in the way I should.

There's not much I remember either, unlike my friends before I ported out I was grabbed, and when I ported that was only the beginning of my nightmare.

God, do I hate being trapped.

If only Kaz's dream had been right. I don't care if I didn't pay more attention to it, I don't care that I thought it was crazy and could never happen. Cause guess what, it eventually did.

That's right; his shitty motherfucker damn ass dream actually came true, like a messed up damn shitty Disney movie. I bet that mess of conspiracy theorists all up for demonizing Disney, are having a ball with the finest of things now.  
What do you say to that Walt, "Dreams come true" you mother fucking piece of dung shit asshole dick. Fuck you, and Fuck your damn shit you mother fucking-fuck off Disney and your crazy idea of spreading "Oh dreams come true" crap. No really what else could you mean? Yeah dreams came true alright, came true to ruin our world you no good-  
There I go again, ranting, blaming the one person who can't be responsible for this. Mother might have been right, the shooting ranges and what she calls abstract art which was more throwing paint at a piece of canvas, spray painting words and all the crap we wanted to get out before covering it with globs of paint we toss on it, just might as well have been my only stress relievers. Well and exercise as she would put it, but it's not like I could go for a run now. And it's not like that had helped me a lot in the past either. I always ended up almost hurting someone or myself when trying to run in the heat of the moment. Especially on the family treadmill. I think that machine is trying to kill me, eat up my flesh and spit out my bones some days.

I guess pacing is the only reliever of stress I have the leisure of accomplishing. Well that and seeing how long I can clench my now broken nails into my palms and hope that they open a wound and I bleed out rather than being stuck here.

No what angers me is unlike his damn pot trip like dream I don't get that dumb trip to Paris, at least how he had envisioned or I might have hoped.

No instead I'm trapped between a pocket of air only big enough for a few steps in either direction, heavy rubble, darkness actually an utter pitch black nightmarish abyss of hell darkness, and only a slight crack to the outside in which a wrecked view of the Eiffel Tower like some apocalyptic movie lays disastrous and destroyed. At least I can make out the forms of what are, or were the streets of Paris like a labyrinth of walls and city sites. At least that hadn't changed even in the midst of another world war striking the famed city and turning its history once more to rubble and ash.

I can't remember much of how I got here. That really doesn't matter.

What matters is finding a way out. Before I become possibly the insane war hungry woman Kaz recalled in his dream.

No matter what, I can't stay here; I can't stay down here like a beast.

I need to escape from this hell.

00000000000

 _Gloryian_

Where was I at our Worlds End?

So many places, and not just one.

It started out at work, than I was far away from there. Suddenly there I was before the police and military directing me elsewhere while our small town was facing the onslaught of creatures I could not even begin to describe, though biological standpoint I was curious about. Regardless, I was too busy doing what I was studying to become even when orders were asked to get me away, I had to help the people in the streets. Than I was home, and not home. Everything went by so fast, it was like I was the nine year old girl again, watching 9/11 on my own in a dark room. Frozen living, but observing as if I was only meant to watch what was going on.

Suddenly I was on the road and I stopped. Then, I don't know.

I remember fire, lots of fire and sulfur in the air clogging my lungs making it harder and harder to breathe.

All I could think was I needed to get to safe grounds.

Nowhere is safe?

I couldn't even answer that question.

For once, I did not know if there was such a place. Not now in times like this.

Everywhere I go, the world is engulfed in rubble and flames.

I tried to hide, tried to find my way. But now I'm trapped.

All I know is I'm trapped like a mouse in a maze. The cat is only bidding it's time, sharpening its claws waiting for me to make my grand exit.

I never thought it would end like this, and I can't let it not when I'm trying to protect them. The only people I have left.

I shouldn't let myself think that way. But I have, and I know it will be my end if I continue. What else should I think? What else can I think?

When I was prepared for a dystopian world, for the possible future my descendants would face. I never thought I'd be living it. In the midst of war, thrown into battle as if I was in the middle of Iraq.

I'm just a civilian.

I won't let it end like this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Hows that for an intro? I've been conflicted with what Chaotic story to post. For one thing I was conflicted by not having my second chapter fully written, then their was my original Chaotic story I wrote over four years ago I believe, and my second story I started in May, then two maybe three others that have come to me recently. But this one has the finished chapter. And I guess I decided I was tired of having all my Chaotic stories unposted._

 _In the end I settled with this one to be my first Chaotic story to be posted but their are a lot more._

 _And yes if you caught my references, I reference a lot of things in Pop Culture, and something from recent. I'm curious to see if anyone guesses what the recent one is._

 _I can't guarantee I'll update soon, I'm doing my best to focus on school. And I have a tone of stories I really need to update that I have chapters for. But this one isn't far from being updated, I can probably pop out the next chapter in a few moments. I have most of the 3rd or forth chapter already written, and a few others written. I know where my story is going and such. It's just going to be a lot of mayhem, craziness and I don't know what else. Cause Chaotic has come to Earth. Well I mean Perim has._

 _I won't say much else, don't want to ruin the surprises._

 _The next five chapters will follow our favorite group and my OC as they navigate this new world so to speak in the midst of war. Perim is real and now the world is finding out about the perils of a world so similar and different from their own. I'll be changing the perspective chapter to chapter, and might if I have a short enough chapter combine two perspectives. This may also hold true when characters cross each others paths. But that is still in the works. Like I said it all depends on my chapter lengths. Which if you know me, I tend to write a lot already. So like I said this isn't a sure thing if the chapters may occasionally be combined with two pov's._

 _Also I'm sure your wondering why I added an OC, wondering if she's part of the group. Let me start off by saying, No Glori/Glory is not part of the main group. This story is as stated above based on an insane dream I had last month. In my dream there was a character who was an average person experiencing these strange occurrences in her world, not a player of chaotic, unfamiliar with the card game navigating her way through the mayhem while she and her family run into familiar faces. Realistically I thought someone who was just a civilian and not the main group needed their perspective shown, there's so much that can be explored personally like the other characters but on the home front. What is the world full of creatures like for someone who doesn't know what's going on?_

 _My next chapter will be in Kaz's perspective. Chapter 2/1 (Don't know if I'll just title this chapter a prologue yet) Where Were You When It Began?_

 _We're going to begin with Kaz's perspective, because why not give the perspective of the very character who experienced the dream. It will also give a slight review in Kaz's perspective of that dream as well, just a heads up.  
Always feel free to message me about anything.  
Please don't flame. We're all people and have feelings, someone put a lot of time and energy in make this. Please be respectful of that. But don't be afraid to review, I don't bite._

 _Aside from that, if you wish to make art for this story feel free to do so. Just let me know ahead of time, and give me credit for the story it is based on._

 _Till Next Time, Adieu!_

 _And with that I wish you A Very Very Terrifically Merry Christmas and Extremely Happy New Year!_


End file.
